


Toxic No More

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Toxic Relationship, potential mention of abuse, request, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Anon Request-   Hi!! Sorry to bother but i’m having a bit of a bad time, can you write a Cisco or Barry x reader where it’s platonic and either of them try to help the reader out of a toxic relationship when they notice their demeanor turn anxious and sad?Summary: You don’t want to spend the upcoming three day weekend with your boyfriend and his family. There’s a reason and your friends convince you to talk about it.





	Toxic No More

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been in a rut with writing. This was supposed to help. It’s different. I included Eddie Thawne because it made sense. I imagine he’d be pretty tough and protective too. I never specify what the boyfriend does, I only thought to imply emotional abuse, I didn’t intend anything physical but it’s up to interpretation. I’m sorry if this is too dark, I’ve been watching SVU lately.
> 
> POSTED to TUMBLR in AUGUST 2016!

_“Be ready to go when I get home at 6.”_

The text is so simple. But then why are you shaking like you have ice water running through your veins? Why does your body feel so heavy like you’re weighed down with lead. The sad fact that you’d rather spend time with your family this weekend instead of his has etched a permanent frown on your face. You don’t make eye contact with any of your co-workers at CCPN. You’re just tapping your pen incessantly, so much so that it annoys even you.

Iris notices something is up. She eyes you suspiciously, but then Eddie surprises her, tapping her on the opposite shoulder. Iris must say something to Eddie as she’s packing up her things because he casts a glance your way too.

“Barry and Cisco said they were stopping by to grab something before they go out,” you overhear Iris say to Eddie. And as if, on cue, Barry and Cisco walk in the door exchanging words back and forth about the timing of their night and what they’d do the next day.

They toss you a greeting on their way to Iris’ desk where she hands Barry whatever he’d come for. It looks like tickets to a basketball game. That must be where they’re going tonight. They look excited. You envy them.

Your phone sounds the notification for another text and you nearly jump out of your skin. They all notice.

“Hey, Y/N, are you okay?” Iris is the first to ask, resting a hand on your back and rubbing in circles. You quickly stand from your desk, grab your purse, just nearly holding back tears.

“I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-it,” you manage to gasp out, holding back a sob as you turn away and hurry off to the bathroom. Barry, being the speedster that he is, catches you before you disappear into the ladies bathroom. Cisco isn’t far behind.

“Hey, hey, Y/N, what’s going on? What’s got you so upset?” Barry asks in hushed tone, gently grasping your shoulders. You realize that you’re not even crying, just taking fast and shallow breaths as your anxiety wins you over.

“I just…” you can’t make yourself say the words. It’s not that bad, right? You tell yourself it shouldn’t be this hard to speak about this. Barry pulls you into his chest and holds you there, comforting you, cradling your head. You’re aware of Cisco rubbing your back in circles.

“It’s going to be okay, Y/N. We’re your friends, you can talk to us. Trust us. You’re safe with us. You can tell us what’s wrong,” Cisco slowly coaxes you. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” you take in a heaving breath, just barely staving off hyperventilation. Barry releases you from his embrace. “I don’t want to go this weekend. I don’t want to go anymore. Ever!” You say it all so quickly, your voice going up and down with fervor.

“What are you talking about?” Barry asks, a muscle tenses in his jaw like he must be thinking the worst and is subsequently switching into superhero mode.

“My boyfriend…this weekend…we’re supposed to visit his family for the whole weekend…” you begin.

“And you don’t like his family?” Cisco tries to finish for you. You shake your head, tucking some hair behind your ear. “Just slow down, take deep breaths, and tell us what’s wrong.”

“It’s not his family. Not really. It’s…it’s him. He acts differently around them. Acts like a different person. Treats me differently.”

“Better or worse?” Barry clarifies.

“Better. It’s like a game for him or like a show. He acts like we’re this perfect couple and we’re not. I’m si–sick of the lies. I can hardly keep them up on a regular weekend but a 3 day family reunion…I just…I can’t. I can’t stand the lies anymore. I can’t stand the manipulations. The passive-aggressive tones he uses with me…it’s just…it’s all…”

“Toxic,” Cisco finishes for you, finally saying the word you hadn’t been able use, to admit to yourself that your relationship wasn’t good for you, not anymore, maybe not ever.

“Y/N, you should leave him,” Barry advises.

“It’s not that easy, Barr! I live with him.” A few helpless tears fall down your cheeks. Cisco wipes them away.

“It can be easier when you have your friends to back you up, Y/N. Let’s us help. Let’s go there now and start moving you out. You can stay with me until we find you a new place.”

“But…but…” you fight the impulse to come up with excuses, reasons not to leave, reasons why your boyfriend isn’t that bad. He’s just some macho guy who has to pretend you’re a perfect couple when around his family…and his friends…and the general public. “But what if he comes home and finds me packing?”

“You’re not going to be alone.” Barry’s posture straightens up, fueled by the bravery that makes him the Flash and even just your average friend Barry Allen. “We’re going to be there to help you pack and if he comes home and finds us there…”

“Then he has to deal with us,” Cisco growls, a gleam of defiance in his eyes.

“But what about the basketball game? You guys were going to a game tonight, weren’t you?” Your mind is racing with unwanted excuses. “Maybe I should just endure this weekend and maybe leave him next week or weekend.”

“We can miss the game. You’re more important,” Barry says and Cisco agrees. Cisco wraps an arm around your shoulders to start guiding you to the exit. Barry runs ahead to return the basketball tickets to Iris, perhaps telling her to use them herself. But Iris and Eddie look concerned and Barry must give them some small sparknotes version of what’s going on because you see a fire in Iris’ eyes and Eddie’s shoulder square off like he’s ready for a fight.

“We’re going with you,” Eddie says, determined. Iris agrees.

“Okay. But Iris, maybe you could go give the tickets back to Joe first?” Barry suggests. He likely doesn’t want to overwhelm or overcrowd your apartment, the situation, or your boyfriend if he shows up. You’d prefer to keep Iris safe and out of this too.

* * *

Eddie gives you, Cisco, and Barry a ride over to your apartment in his unmarked car. With their helping hands, you quickly pack up all of your necessities and then whatever else you can grab within an hour and a half. With the three men helping you, making trips out to Eddie’s car, you think have just about everything that you technically own or can’t live without. You think you’ve made it and you’re in the clear before your boyfriend gets home. But then the clock ticks and you realize it’s a little after 6.

You hear him fiddle with the deadbolt on your apartment door. He must assume that it would be locked but it’s unlocked so it takes him a couple of tries to finally keep it unlocked so that he can enter. He doesn’t look up right away. He just rudely announces his presence and demands that you should have everything packed for the weekend because he doesn’t want to wait around for you.

“Oh, she’s packed alright,” Cisco drops the bomb first. Your boyfriend is surprised by all of your guests.

“What’s going on?” he asks, trying to look at you through Barry and Cisco’s shoulders. “Y/N, what’s going on? What did you do?” he growls.

“She’s leaving with us,” Barry takes a stand. “She’s done with you. She deserves someone better. Someone who treats her right all the time and not just when someone’s watching.”

“Y/N,” your boyfriend chuckles, disbelieving, “this is bullshit. Are you really going to let these guys talk for you?”

“At least they’re speaking the truth,” you murmur, your volume builds as you regain your confidence. “And they speak the truth no matter who they’re around. They don’t lie to their family or friends about me, or our relationship. They’re actually my friends and they care for me! So I’m leaving!”

You make the first move, stepping out from behind Barry, Cisco, and Eddie. You head for the door and your boyfriend grabs your wrist to stop you, his grip is just a little too tight. Barry and Eddie charge him, pinning him to the walling and forcing him to release your wrist.

“Get it through your head,” Barry speaks through grinding teeth, “she’s done with you. She never wants to see you again. If you lay one finger on her…”

Eddie picks up Barry’s threat and keeps it going. “If you ever so much as  _try_  to talk to her again…” He holds up his CCPD badge, “…I’ll hear about it. Try explaining a restraining order or a police record to your family,” he threatens him.

“Got it?” Cisco barks.

Your ex-boyfriend nods his understanding. Barry and Eddie release him from his pinned spot on the wall. He slumps forward. He’s shaking, much like how you were earlier today. Only now he’s the one who’s scared. And that’s how you like it.

“Come on, Y/N, let’s get out of here and get you to your new home,” Cisco takes your hand and leads you to the door.

You leave with the three men you trust most in the world, feeling safer and happier already. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't that good. I wrote it two years ago and honestly I didn't even read over it before posting it up here today


End file.
